Huntik Seekers and Secrets: Magic!
by Xerxes-nii
Summary: Zhalia discovers a part of her past and a huge part of her future. Everything starts with a small mission in Ireland and finding an specific artefact. But this is not only a story about Zhalia, but also about everyone else. They get new powers, new friends and discover a lost country. Pairings:( Zhante, a little bit Lophie and even more) There are more characters! (after Season 2)
1. Chapter 1

Zhalia´s Prov

Burning buildings! Screams! So many screams! And the heat so unbearable! Running but don´t know where to! Crying but don´t know why! And then this eyes! To whom do they belong? Why do I have the feeling I know those pair of eyes?

Third Person

"Zhalia?...Zhalia wake up!"

Bathing in her own sweat, she wakes up screaming! She pounded!

"Zhalia, calm down!", a worried voice said.

Now that Zhalia was fully awake she turned to the source of the voice.

"Sophie! Sorry I woke you up again!" Zhalia said head down and with her right hand she brush over her face.

"That dream again?", Sophie asked still worried.

She just nodded. For a few days, since they got to Lok´s home in Ireland, she got the same nightmare nearly every night.

"Hopefully I haven´t been to loud so I didn´t disturbed anyone else in their sleep."

Sophie now next to Zhalia on her bed said:" You need to tell them! They probably noticed that something is not okay with you anyway, but they don´t know why. You get paler everyday! This is not healthy any more, please!"

"No! I won´t bother anyone with some stupid nightmare. This is the first vacation we had together with each other for a long time and with all our friends. And for Harrison it should be a happy experience, because it is his first vacation. Even Dante got free so we could spend time with each other!" At the last comment Sophie smirked.

Noticing her mistake she blushed and corrected herself: " I mean with each other the whole team!" "I didn´t say anything", Sophie said still smirking.

"Your face says everything!"

"Does it?". Sophie teased her even more. Zhalia groaned and smashed her face on her pillow.

"Shut up and go to hell, will you!?" At this comment Sophie giggled slightly.

"Sometimes you are sooo predictable, Zhalia! Why don´t you just tell him how you feel?"

" Are you nuts?" Zhalia set upright.

"Why not? I mean even Lok and I are now together. And we are 17. Tell me one reason why you shouldn´t tell him?"

"Be-because...It´s complicated okay?!"

"Complicated? Why so? What is complicated at the fact that you love each other?", Sophie asked. "This is not true!", Zhalia mumble.

"Seriously you can´t tell me you don´t love him. It literally stands at your forehead: I love you Dante! Please go out with me, then marry me, then have thousand kids and grow old with me!" "There is not enough space on my forehead for this phrase", she still mumbled but smiled a little. There it is again, Zhalia´s sarcasm.

"It´s not like I like him, but he deserves something better. And he already loves somebody else!", she explained.

"And who should this someone be?", Sophie asked interested, because she already knows how Dante feels (same procedure with Zhalia).

"Scarlett!" Sophie starts to laugh.

"And what is so funny about it", she asked irritated

"No way does Dante love Scarlett!"

"Didn´t you notice how he always looks at her. Like he strips her down in his thoughts and wants to take her right now!" At this comment Sophie laughed even more.

"Do you have some kind of brain damage, Zhalia?! I didn´t notice any kind of this looks directed to Scarlett. But I notice the way he looks at you."

"And how does he look at me Miss-Know-It-All?"

"With love and passion...and sometimes like he wants YOU right now!" Sophie pressed her hand against her mouth to stop the upcoming laugher, because of Zhalia´s dump looking face. Zhalia stands up from her bed and griped her towel and was on her way to the door and wanted to say something to Sophie, but before Zhalia could say anything else someone knocked on the door. In her rage she yanked the door open and bumped directly into Dante. Zhalia looking up and blushed and then looked some other direction.

Dante only smiled and said: "Good Morning!"

"Morning Good...a-a I mean Good Morning!", because of her stuttering she blushed even more.

"I heard noises, when I came from the shower and thought something was up! So I just wanted to check if everything was okay!", Dante said in his beautiful voice.

"Oh how I love his voice!", Zhalia thought. Waiting for an answer Dante looked at Zhalia and couldn´t take his eyes of her.

"So beautiful!", he just thought.

"Everything is fine, Dante! Don´t worry, right Zhalia?!", Sophie said and interrupted Dante´s thoughts. Zhalia started to blush even more if that is possible.

"Y-yes! Everything is fine!"

"Come on Zhalia! Pull yourself together woman. Your not a teenager any more and he doesn´t feel the same for you.", Zhalia thought.

Now that she got her cool mask back, she looked at Dante and said: "Would you be so friendly to go out of my way?" And there she was again. The lone wolf, who shows everyone the cold shoulder. At this comment Dante´s corners of his mouth are going down.

"Of course! I´m sorry Zhalia!" Not noticing the sadness in Dante´s voice she leaves in the direction of the bathroom. And a few seconds later you could her the door from the bathroom closing. Head down he turns around and closed the door behind him. Sophie felt pity with him.

"Sometimes Zhalia could be so stupid. How can´t she see that not only she but Dante suffers as well", Sophie thought. Little did she know that Zhalia will suffer even more and will have a huge burden in the future.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone!

Thank you for reading my prologue! I was really happy to read the comments^^

This is actually my first English fanfiction. My usual writing language is German, but I hope my English is good enough, so you can understand my fanfiction :)

This is just the beginning of a (hopefully) long fanfiction with new spells, titans and friends. I will introduce each new character and write a short profile. In the main focus will be Zhalia, her past and future and her relationship with Dante. But I won´t forget the other characters.

Right now they are on vacation. The characters in the next chapters will be:

Zhalia Moon (Obviously), Dante Vale, Lok Lambert, Sophie Casterwill, Den and Harrison Fears, Montague, Tersely, Scarlett Burn, Cherit, (Lok´s mum is only mentioned and appears sometimes)

I hope you will like the next chapter! I´m trying to update as fast as I can, having not that much time. But I do my best! ^^

Xerxes-nii 3

Ireland, Lok´s home, Living room

Dante´s prov

This was our second week in Ireland and Lok was so happy that he was back home. Sandra Lambert was happy to have her son back, but also very happy about the company he brought along. Everyone was feeling home. It was especially for Harrison and Dan a great time. But not everyone is feeling this well. Zhalia behaves differently. She gets paler everyday and the encounter this morning... She was covered in sweat and she looked so fragile. As if a slight push would make her fall apart. She hides something and I have a feeling Sophie knows something.

"Earth to Dante! Hello?! Somebody there?" I blinked just to realise that Lok was trying to get my attention.

Third Person

"I´m sorry Lok! What did you say?" Dante asked.

"I was trying to show you this picture! Tersely teaches me how to draw. Sophie said it looks crappy, but Dan said it was perfect!" Lok looked eagerly to Dante. Dante gave now his full attention to Lok and eyed the picture. On this picture was a person with auburn hair like himself and next to this person was a...a woman perhaps with midnight-blue hair and they are doing something...probably something like kissing.

"Who did you try to draw?", he asked Lok a little bit amused about the drawing and took a slip of his coffee he made himself. This amusement vanished from his face once Lok answered.

"Isn´t it obvious?! It´s you and Zhalia kissing!" Dante´s eyes widen and he caught.

"Oh?" Dante was confused and you could see this confusion everywhere in his face with a light blush on his cheeks.

"And? What do you think? I mean I just started with practising, but it´s not bad thought, right?" Dante thought about something nice to say to encourage him, but not so he could draw more of these kind of pictures.

"Zhalia will kill him if she just so happen to see this!", Dante thought.

"It is a good start! By the way do you want to keep it? I would love to have it!"

"Are you serious?! Of course you can have it. Man that makes me so happy! I didn´t know I was that good. Maybe I should stop being a seeker and instate I open my own art museum!", Lok joked. Dante starts to laugh:" But please finish school first. Otherwise I would be in big trouble, when someone finds out I gave you this kind of idea!" Then Lok was joining Dante´s laugh flash.

"Could someone say what´s so funny here?" Suddenly Sophie and Harrison coming in from outside. In each hand they carried a few bags.

"There was someone very eager to spend all of there money!" Lok comment.

"Hahaha very funny Lok! We actually weren´t finished yet but a thunderstorm was coming up so we thought we better get back fast and continue another time", Sophie told them. Then you could here a loud sound from outside. Thunder was rolling and it started to rain.

"And there it is! I´m so glad we made it Harrison!"

"Yeah, me to!", Harrison just smiled back at Sophie.

"What did you buy anyway? This bags are looking way to heavy for just clothes", Lok asked. And that aside, he couldn´t imagine that Harrison wanted to go shopping clothes with Sophie.

"Of course a few clothes, but also souvenirs and books. Lots of them." Both Harrison and Sophie are smiling, looking forward to read them all.

"By the way where are the others?", Harrison wondered where his brother was.

"Ähm Den went down into town with Tersely and Montague to buy...ähm stuff and Zhalia must be in her room or something like that", Lok answered.

"Then I will go upstairs as well and show Zhalia all the books and clothes I brought." With that Sophie left the living room to go upstairs like she said.

"I will be upstairs as well and start reading the first book," and then Harrison also left.

"So it´s only us again!" ...Silence! But it was no awkward silence. They just sat next to each other. Dante reading the newspaper and Lok starts to improve his drawing skills with a new picture.

This silence was interrupted when the front door opened and in came a wet Den followed by Tersely and Montague, also wet, and...Scarlett?

"Wow what a nasty weather, right Terse?", Montague said in his loud voice.

"Yeah not so lovely! I hope our shopping hasn´t any water damaged!", he answered.

" You look crestfallen! Must be a real storm out there!", Dante said looking to the figures who just got out of there wet jackets.

"Scarlett! It´s nice to see you again!" Lok stood up and went to Scarlett to give her a hug.

"It´s nice to see you to Lok and you as well Dante!" Scarlett looked now to Dante who just looked up from his newspaper, nodded and looked back. Scarlett grimace. This wasn´t the reaction she wanted.

"Finally you are back, Den!" Harrison just came down the stairs when he heard voices.

"Sorry it took us so long! There was this blacksmith shop which someone didn´t want to leave", Den gave Montague a side look. He just laughed, because of the side glance from Den.

"And who are you?", Harrison asked confused.

"Oh I´m sorry! I think we didn´t met before. My name is Scarlett Burn and I am a foundation agent! Nice to meet you!" Scarlett introduced herself and put out her hand. Harrison took her hand hesitantly and shook it.

"Harrison Fears! Den´s brother!", he introduced himself. Scarlett smiled again.

"We just so happen to bump into her!", Montague laughed again.

"And with bumping he really meant it. He wasn´t looking where he was going and ran over Scarlett", Den explained.

"Yeah I´m really sorry about that Scarlett!", Montague said to Scarlett. She just shook her head.

"It was an accident. I didn´t have any wounds so don´t bother."

"Oh your back!" Now Sophie came also downstairs followed by Zhalia. When Sophie looked around she noticed Scarlett.

"Hello Scarlett! What brings you her?", Sophie greeted her with as much politeness she could make herself use towards Scarlett.

"Hello Sophie! Nice to see you again! I just so happen to meet Dan, Montague and Tersely and thought it would be nice to see you all again!" Scarlett smiled again and then noticed Zhalia behind Sophie.

"Oh, hello Zhalia! Sorry I didn´t notice you. It is nice to see you too!"

"Likewise", was the only thing she said before she left again to go to the kitchen. Now Dante looked up from his newspaper just to see how Zhalia went into the kitchen.

"Now is the perfect timing to talk to her!", Dante thought, got up from the sofa and also went into the kitchen. He could feel the questioning looks at his back, but he doesn´t want to explain anything right now. What matters the most now is Zhalia.

In the kitchen Zhalia was trying to make herself a cup of tea. Didn´t work so well, because she was feeling kind of sick. Suddenly there was a figure behind her. She wince and almost let her cup slip out of her hand.

"I´m sorry, I didn´t want to scare you! Here! Let me do this!" Dante took the cup out of her hand and put a teabag in it and he boiled the water in the water cane. Zhalia stood there not knowing what to say and what to do. Her first thought was to say no and do it herself, but on the other hand she noticed it felt to good when someone was taking care of her. After Dante finished the cup of tea he turned to Zhalia and gave it to her.

"Thanks", she said . Her head facing the ground.

"Zhalia! I have noticed that something is on your mind that deprives you of your sleep! Do you like to tell me what that is?", Dante asked her. But Zhalia didn´t want to tell him.

"What are you talking about, Dante? I´m feeling perfectly fine!", she snapped back. Dante new from the beginning she wouldn´t admit anything, but he was not giving up yet.

"Don´t lie to me Zhalia! It´s written on your fore head that something bothers you!"

"Interesting how much space there is on my fore head", Zhalia mumbled so Dante couldn´t her it.

"So? Are you telling me now what´s up or do I need to bring the big guns in?", Dante joked. Zhalia gave him a sad smile and signed.

"I don´t want to talk about it!" Zhalia didn´t even looked him in the eyes. She couldn´t bear the worried look in his eyes right now.

"I´m not saying that it´s good to bottle up everything and I can´t force you to tell me. But you should know, that we are her for you, Zhale!" Dante cupped her right cheek. He came nearer to her face.

"That ´I´ am her for you. I couldn´t forgive myself if you suffer and I could have done something to prevent it." There were only inches apart. One move in the right direction and their lips would touch.

"Dante! Zhalia! What is taking you so long? Did something happen?" You could hear Lok shout from the living room and shortly after, he came in with a smile on his face. Dante and Zhalia depart immediately and you could see a slight shade of pink on their cheeks.

"Yeah everything is fine, Lok! The water just needed a little longer to boil," Dante assured him.

"Then come on! Scarlett said she wanted to ask us something important!" And then Lok was gone.

Dante cleared his throat: "W-We should go back! It must be important!" Then Dante moved out of the kitchen followed by Zhalia.

"Of course it must be something important! When your love of your life says so!", Zhalia thought, but tried to not show it.

Back in the living room everyone sat down.

"So what´s so important!", Sophie asked curious.

"I got a mission from Metz. He wants me to find a specific artefact here in Ireland. And after I found out you guys were her, I thought we could all give it a try." Scarlett smiled.

"And what kind of artefact is it?", Den asked a little interested.

"It is called ´The Amulet of Power`! It´s power is unknown, but it´s said that its power is unbelievable strong and powerful. In the legend it says that this amulet belonged to an old royal seeker family with magic no one ever heard of. This magic can only be used by people who knows about them. This magic is long forgotten and vanished before our time reckoning! The place it´s hidden is an old underground cave her in Ireland! So! What do you say? Did I wake your interest? I know it´s your holiday but this sounds like something you would enjoy!"

"It´s no problem! We would love to help you! This really sounds like so much fun! Right guys!", Lok said enthusiastic.

"Yeah lets do this", Den said.

"Then it´s set! We will go in the afternoon!", Montague said and laughed. Everyone was exited, except for Zhalia. She just stood at the wall with her cup of tea and is not looking forward to this adventure. Dante noticed this and looked worried in her direction.

"Will this go well?", Dante thought.

* * *

Soooooooooooo! This was my first chapter. Hope you liked it and I arouse your interest! 3

Till (hopefully) next week with a new chapter!

Xerxes-nii


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys,

here is another chapter of my fanfiction. I was happy about the comments and tried to follow your improvement suggestions. In the future I will have a beta-reader, who just has to do her A-Levels, so she doesn´t have any time right now Q.Q! In this chapter they try to find the amulet of power. A new spell will be introduced.

I hope you will like the new chapter.

Have fun while reading!

Xerxes-nii

PS.: I don´t own Huntik or anything that has to do with it, except for this fanfiction, my OCs and the new spells. They belong to me and ONLY to me XD

* * *

Somewhere in Ireland

„Sooo... Where exactly are we?", Den asked looking around curious. There are surrounded by green grass, nothing else.

"Somewhere here must be the entrance of the maze", Scarlett said also looking around.

"A maze?", Tersely said a little frightened.

"Yeah, the cave is at the end of a huge maze", Scarlett told them.

"That sounds like fun! But a maze is really big, isn´t it? So why is it that we can´t see it", Lok asked them.

"It´s probably protected by strong spells. So it´s no wonder we can´t see it or even find it!", Sophie explained in her know-it-all voice.

Dante stepped forward: "She is right. There must be some kind of mechanism to do or words that need to be said. Scarlett? Do you know something about it?"

Scarlett thought about it: "I think the legend says something like, you need to say `Let me in!´."

"Well this sounds to easy", Den commented.

Lok stepped next to Dante:" Let me in!" Nothing happened.

"Hmm nothing happened! It was worth a try. It´s some kind of riddle we need to solve. Scarlett didn´t you say this artefact comes from a forgotten country? It could be possible we need to say it in their language."

"The problem is we don´t it." Sophie put her hands at her hips.

"There must be another way!" And this were the last words spoken for half an hour. Everyone was wandering around trying to solve the riddle and thought about a way to go into the maze.

Zhalia was a little away from the group and sat on the floor. She held her head in pain having a headache since there came her.

"What is happening to me? This never happened before. I´m not that weak!", she whispers to herself. Suddenly her head shot up. In her mind came pictures of a cloaked figure. She was at the same place they were right now.

The figure stood there and Zhalia could hear it saying words in a different language she understood for some reason:" Shira Nocrun!" Where the words which were spoken and then an entrance opened. It stepped in and the entrance vanished. Awakening from her trance she stood up and ran to the others.

She came to a hold were she thought the figure stood.

"Hey Zhalia! Something the matter!", Harrison asked her, but she didn´t respond. She had her eyes closed. She thought about the scene she saw before and tried to remember the words spook of the cloaked one. Then she opened her eyes.

"Yes I remember what she said: Shira Nocrun!" Harrison only looked confused in Zhalia´s direction. Then the ground shook.

"What is happening her!", Harrison asked and then a entrance opened up in front of Zhalia.

"Wow! Hey guys, I think Zhalia found the entrance!", Harrison said a little louder so everyone could hear it still a little confused. But not as confused as Zhalia was.

They all came to the place where Harrison and Zhalia were right now.

"Good job Zhaal!", Dante put his hand on Zhalia´s shoulder. She jumped because of the sudden feeling of his hand on her shoulder.

"Awesome! How did you do it?", Lok asked amazed.

"I..don´t know! The solution was suddenly in my head!" And Zhalia didn´t even lie this time. It really popped up in her head, but she didn´t told them about the cloaked figure.

"Does it really matter how she had done it? Let us enter before it´s closing again", Montehue said and stepped in. The others just followed.

But when Den was about to step in the last Zhalia said:" I think I should be the last."

"Why so?", he asked curious.

"Just a feeling!", she only said. He didn´t want to argue with her so he did as he was told and Zhalia was the last one who stepped in. Shortly after, the entrance closed.

"That was close!", Tersely said. Then the path was lit by torches.

"So there will be no need to use boltflare then!" There were walking along the path and stopped when they reached a parting of the ways.

"So what now?", Den scratched himself at his neck.

"It´s a maze, right! And when we take the wrong way we will be doomed... Any ideas?", Lok asked smiling shyly.

"This way", Zhalia hears.

"Guys did you hear this?", Zhalia asked.

"No!", Everyone said.

"Come this way! Trust me!"

"And again. You MUST have heard it!", Zhalia said looking to the others.

"Sorry Zhaal, but I heard nothing!", Lok looked worried to her.

"Is everything okay?", Sophie asked also looking worried.

"Hey I´m fine and I ´m NOT crazy, okay. I´ve really heard a voice.", she said a little angry.

"Hey we believe you, don´t worry. It doesn´´t mean it´s not there when we can´t here it. But think about it. It could be a trap!", Dante said to her with an understanding look.

"I know, but I don´t think so. It kind of sounds familiar. My feeling say we can trust it." Everyone thought about it for a little while.

"This is ridiculous! There is no voice. She probably made it up or it´s just in her head, because she fell on her it or something like this. Come on Dante! You don´t believe her, do you?", Scarlett squeezed Dante´s arm. But shortly after, he freed himself and stepped closer to Zhalia.

"I believe her. I mean it´s only because of Zhalia we are here, so we at least should believe her judgement." Dante smiled to Zhalia and she smiled back.

"You´re right! But what exactly said this voice, Zhalia", Sophie asked.

"It says we should take this way and that I should trust her. The voice came from the right way, so she probably meant the right way!", Zhalia explained.

"Okay..but wait, did you say ´she´? How do you know?", Den asked.

"Well the voice sounded female to me. So I thought it´s a she."

"Never mind this. We should keep going!" This said they took the right way. They did this procedure every time they came across a paths.

At some point they ended in a hemicycle.

"What now? It´s a dead end!" They all looked to Zhalia waiting for the next instructions. But it came nothing from her.

"I told you this voice was just in her head!", Scarlett said arms crossed. Zhalia´s head dropped and she bit herself on the lips.

"We should rest here. It must be already night", Dante suggested. Everyone agreed. They put out their sleeping bags and everyone ate something. Zhalia put her sleeping bag a little away from the rest of the group, feeling guilty.

"Now they are angry with me. I´m so stupid", Zhalia thought. She laid down and closed her eyes, while not facing the others. The others (not Scarlett) gave Zhalia worried looks and then fell asleep.

"You´r not stupid! I´m right here." Zhalia´s eyes snapped open.

"There it is again!", she thought.

"Just a little bit! You´re almost there. Trust me!" Slowly Zhalia stood up. She now went along the wall where she thought the voice came from. Then she stopped. She observed the wall in front of her. When she looked closer she could see a symbol and went over it with her hand. It looked like a crescent surrounded by circles.

"What is this? It looks so familiar", Zhalia thought.

"You´re almost there. You just need to break the spell", the voice said again.

"A spell? What kind of spell?", she now said a little louder. This got the attention of the others.

"A spell? What are you talking about?", Dante asked. He didn´t fell asleep because he worried so much about Zhalia. He stood up and walked to her. Then the rest woke up as well and then followed his example, except for Scarlett. She stayed where she was.

"This voice spoke to me again. She told me to break the spell", Zhalia told them.

"What kind of spell?", Dante asked.

"I don´t know. She didn´t told me", she answered truthfully.

Sophie laid one hand on the symbol:"Breakspell!" Nothing happens.

"Perhaps it doesn´t work, because it is no Casterwill spell that needs to be broken. I would say, it is one of the lost country", Harrison concluded.

"What now?", Den asked. Then Zhalia saw the cloaked figure again. It put a hand over the symbol and said: "Airbreak!" and then the vision vanished again out of her head.

Zhalia stepped forward and put her hand on the symbol:"Let me try it out...What was it called again? Right: Airbreak!", Zhalia said and her hand started to glow white. You could feel that the maze was shaking.

"Oh no! Everything falls apart. The rocks will be crashing us. We need to run!", Den screamed.

"No wait!", Sophie stopped him. After a few seconds Zhalia moved her hand away. The wall started to move and a new room was shown.

Everyone was in awe when they stepped into it. It was decorated with colourful stones, bookshelves and mural paintings.

"This looks incredible!", Sophie just said. Everyone agreed. They went further into it to view everything. At the other end of the room there was a pedestal with something on it.

"This is it! The artefact we are looking for: The amulet of power!", Scarlett said. Everyone walked to the pedestal and looked at the artefact. It is oval and has a crescent on it and circles in different colours around, just like the symbol on the wall.

"It looks gorgeous!", Scarlett tried to touch it, but she had been repelled and fell a few meters away on the floor.

"Scarlett! Is everything okay?", Montehue asked and helped her get up.

"There must be a protection spell on it so only the owner can touch it", Sophie said.

"What now? We don´t know the owner and we doesn´t have time to search for him and asked: Oh please Mister or Misses! We are completely strangers, but could you do us the favour and get the amulet for us, which actually belongs to you?", Zhalia joked.

"Haha very funny Zhalia!", Sophie said rolling her eyes. They stood clueless in front of the pedestal.

"Take me! Take me!", the voice said again. Zhalia stretched her hand out to grab the amulet hesitantly.

"Zhalia what are you doing? No!", Dante said a little louder. But she ignored him and took it. And nothing happens.

"What? Why could you touch it and Scarlett don´t? Did you use this weird spell again?", Sophie asked in complete shock, like everybody else.

"No, but this voice said: Take me! And I´ve tried and it worked!" Everyone gave her a weird look and couldn´t believe this.

Sophie continued to view the walls from the distance and then her eyes widened.

"Look there guys! There is some kind of portrait-wall and there is a picture of Zhalia!", Sophie said a little shocked. Everyone ran immediately with Sophie to this wall and looked at the portrait and Sophie was right. This person really looked like Zhalia.

Zhalia noticed a small sign under it and read:" Here stands that this is the Crown and Dimension Princess Nausicaa Serenity Phantomhill! Daughter of Auron Phantomhill and Lunatic Casterwill!"

"What? Casterwill?" Sophie said shocked.

"When this Nausicaa is a Casterwill, why did the spell not work earlier?", Harrison asked curious.

"I don´t know, but the bigger question is: How could you read this, Zhalia?", Sophie asked.

"What do you mean ´how could I read this´?", Zhalia asked confused.

"This is a language from this forgotten country no one knows about. How comes that you can read it?", Sophie explained. Now everyone looked in Zhalia´s direction.

"I-I don´t know! I just read what was on it and didn´t really gave much thought about it", she answered also slightly shocked.

"We should scan all the portraits and take this books with us. There must be some kind of information in it. Zhalia you take care of the artefact!" Zhalia nodded. Then everyone was busy to scan the portraits and grab every book they see. Zhalia continued to look around and gave no much thought into putting the amulet around her neck so it won´t get lost.

Then it started to glow. Zhalia was startled.

"What is happening her?"

* * *

Soooo this was it...the next chapter! :)

Hope you liked it. 3

See you next week with the next chapter!^^


	4. Chapter 4

Hi^^

And here is another chapter! I was very happy about all the comments and hope this weren´t the last ones. I love getting reviews 3 When you like it or when you have an improvement suggestion just write a comment ;)

This chapter is sometimes a little melodramatic xD

Enjoy it! :)

* * *

„What is happening?"

Everyone looked to Zhalia. She was surrounded by a dazzling light.

"What is this?", Lok asked a little louder. They all shield their eyes, because of the brightness. Zhalia fell a few steps back. She could feel something moving in her side-pocket. Out of it came her amulets.

"Wait a sec...what´s..? No!", but before Zhalia could say anything more her amulets vanished one after one into the amulet of power.

"King Basilisk, Strix, Janusea, Kilthane, Gareon, everyone!" Zhalia shouted and tears were leaking out of her eyes. With every name she shouted, her voice sounded more broken. Then the light disappeared. She fell down on her knees. Everyone was speechless. No one can believe what just happened.

Then Dante moved to Zhalia, embraced her and she broke down. Her titans, no, her beloved friends are gone. Lok looked down knowing the feeling of losing a titan. No one in the cave could imagine what it´s like to lose, not only one but every titan one had.

"Let´s go home, Zhaal!" Dante said after some time and caressed her back. She just nodded and stood up with Dante helping her. He put his coat over her shoulders. The rest grabbed the last things, put them in their bags and followed Dante and Zhalia.

The way back home was like a funeral march. No one dared to say a word and they all kept silence. Zhalia let the way without saying or mentioning anything about the voice. They needed half a hour to reach Lok´s home.

Ireland, Lok´s home

It didn´t need two seconds before Zhalia went upstairs into her room.

"Oh you are back! I just made tea", Mrs Lambert greeted them but then saw the sad looks on their faces. Noticing this she immediately changed her tone of voice.

"What happened?"...

Living room

"So this is what happened. Poor girl. I couldn´t imagine to lose Luna and Solar. She must suffer a lot", Sandra Lambert said after everyone told her what happened. She tock a slip of her tea.

"The worst thing is that we can´t do anything to make it easier for her", Dante said rubbing over his face with his left hand.

"Yes, we can! We could be there for her. We could search for the reason this happened and try to find a way to take them out of the amulet of power. By the way Zhalia still has it. Should she keep it?", Sophie said determinant. Everyone thought about Sophie´s words.

"I think she should keep it for tonight. We should also go upstairs and rest. Tired we can´t concentrate. This mission was exhausting!", Harrison summed up. Everyone agreed and went upstairs.

Dante´s room

Dante turned to the left and after a few minuets rolled over to the right site. This procedure was repeated a few times before Dante sat upright.

"It´s pointless! I can´t get to sleep", he said. So he decided to get up and take a walk outside. On his way outside he stopped at Zhalia´s door. He was about to go in but decided against it. She was all by herself. Sophie wanted to give her some space and slept now in Lok´s room. He thought that it was better to let her be. But the urge to just go in and hold her was there. This he couldn´t deny.

Dante went downstairs and made his way outside.

Scarlett just came out of the bathroom and noticed Dante making his way outside. So she followed him with the thought that she could use this chance to tell him her feelings. Now that her most dangerous rival was grounded for the moment.

Outside, Next to the house

"Dante! So you can´t sleep aether", Scarlett said and walked to Dante. Said man turned around and smiled a little.

"And I see I´m not the only one that can´t sleep", he commented. Scarlett put her hand in front of her mouth and laughed. Dante grimace. He didn´t know what so was so funny about what he said.

"And are you telling me your reason you can´t find sleep?", she asked innocently knowing exactly why he can´t sleep.

"I´m just so worried about Zhalia! And I feel like the worst person in the world, because I don´t know how to help her to come through this and make it easier for her." This made Scarlett jealous. She didn´t want Dante to think of Zhalia, but of her.

"He should think about me instate. I´m better then her and better for him", she thought.

"You shouldn´t worry that much. I know what type of woman Zhalia is. She hates guys that worry over her and pity her", Scarlett said and stepped forward, closer to Dante.

"Really?" Dante asked. Scarlett smirked.

"Yeah sure! She hates this more than anything. It makes her look weak in the eyes of a guy. Zhalia is the type of woman that wouldn´t want a relationship with those men", Scarlett continued.

"Then it´s true. She isn´t interested in me at all", he sighed.

"But there are other women which love this kind of man", she said and stood now in front of him only inches away. Now Scarlett stroke over his right cheek...

Zhalia´s room, two minuets earlier

The room is dark. The only light came from the balcony-doors. Sophie and Zhalia had gotten the old room of Kathy, while their stay in Ireland. There was a small balcony with a beautiful view over the green landscape of Ireland now lighten by the full moon.

When you look closer you can see a dark figure huddled in a corner. Legs pulled up to her upper body part. Her head on her knees and her right hand at her neck holding the amulet. Over her shoulders is still Dante´s coat.

The figure is no other than Zhalia Moon. More like a confused and very sad Zhalia Moon.

All her friends...just gone. Normally when Zhalia was depressed or sad, Gareon would be there for her and try to lighten up her mood. This isn´t possible anymore.

But a few thoughts wouldn´t go away and made her cry even more :

"Are my titans gone forever? When all my titans are gone, does this mean that I´m no longer a seeker? Do I need to leave the team or am I still a part of the team? Will I end up on the streets again? Will I ever see all of the others again when I leave? Do they even want to know me now that I am no longer a seeker? Does Dante wants to know me, now that I´m just normal? Will he except that I´m normal? Will he still like me?"

At one point the unanswered questions are all about Dante. At the one hand she wanted to be left alone but on the other hand she wanted Dante to be here by her side. To caress her check, hug her and kiss every worry away. But this was just wishful thinking. Instate she slowly stood up and wiped her tears away. She walked to the balcony, opened the doors and stepped outside. On her way the coat slipped from her shoulders. She took a deep breath in and let it out. Enjoying the cool breeze she stretched her arms out. Her nightgown fluttered in the wind. Sophie brought it for her saying she needed something fancy. And when she didn´t want to wear something fancy in public then at least when she slept. It was white with a small blue ribbon over her breast. It was very curve accentuated so you had a good look of her feminine body.

At first she didn´t even noticed the to figures standing outside talking. But then she heard a voice she would recognize out of thousands: Dante´s!

She couldn´t hear what he was saying so she stepped closer to the rail. But instate of hearing

Dante´s deep voice she now heard another familiar voice: Scarlett´s!

And now she could fully understand what they were saying and she was also looking down to watch what they were doing at this hour outside.

"But there are other women which love this kind of man", Scarlett said. Now Zhalia saw that Scarlett was only inches away from Dante. Scarlett stroke over his right cheek and closed the gap between them. Zhalia´s eyes widen and she gasped.

Dante was no exception. He was also shocked and he was even more shocked when he heard a quiet gasp. Now looking up he could see Zhalia. Dante pushed Scarlett away. But Zhalia couldn´t see this, because she ran inside and closed the doors. Scarlett was shocked of Dante´s rush action. No man dared to push her away ever. Dante first looked despaired and then looked to Scarlett with an angry face.

"Did you knew Zhalia stood there?", he asked angrily.

"NO! I didn´t I just wanted to...", but Dante didn´t listen anymore. He made his way inside. Just when he reached the frontdoor he could feel a strong energy. It felt familiar.

"Zhalia!", he said and ran to the source. The others which were now awake felt the energy too and were now following Dante...

Zhalia´s room, right after the kiss

She stormed into her room and closed the doors of the balcony. She couldn´t believe it. She was right from the beginning. Dante loves Scarlett...and not her. She couldn´t stand it anymore. She couldn´t stay in this room. She needed to go outside. But not to the place were Dante and Scarlett were snuggling. Just away. Not thinking about it she opened the door of her room and made her way downstairs. The loud noise got the attention of the others, who woke up because of it.

Opening the frontdoor she stepped outside and ran. She ran like her live depended on it.

At some point she stopped. She stood there and stared to cry her heart out. Zhalia was as confused as everyone that would see her there like this. So out of her character. But she couldn´t hold back her emotions anymore. She needed to let it out. All of the sadness, frustration and pain. The lone wolf was broken. She didn´t even noticed that the amulet reacted to her crying. The amulet transformed her crying into energy. After some time Zhalia noticed it too. She opened her eyes and now saw that she was surrounded by some kind of mist.

In the distance Zhalia could see the others running in her direction. The fog got thicker an thicker. Now everyone is surrounded by it. The last thing Dante saw was Zhalia´s tearful face looking his way.

"Hello? Lok, Den, Harrison, everyone! Where are you?", Sophie shouted. She was not the only one shouting names, but no one heard the other one. Suddenly the mist vanished and they saw each other again.

"Where are we?", Den asked confused. There were no longer surrounded by green grass in Ireland, but somewhere else. A strange looking city. Everywhere were old looking buildings. In the distance you can see a huge palace with many towers. But it wasn´t looking like in the middle ages. No one had seen something like this in their life's before.

But then an explosion was heard and the beautiful looking city is turned into an ocean of fire and screams.

"What is this?", Tersely asked scared.

"I´ve seen this before!", Zhalia stepped a few steps back, stunned by this vision.

"What do you mean, you´ve seen this before?", Lok asked.

"In my dreams! It was exactly like this scenario here", Zhalia said.

"Come this way!" They heard a woman say. Everyone turned to the source of the voice. They saw a woman in weird clothing and a small girl whose crying. The woman had raven hair and red eyes with green ornaments in her pinned up hair. The girl wore a light blue robe with golden ornaments, but you can´t see her face. She was not older than five.

"I know those eyes! There were also in my dream!", Zhalia gasped. Everyone except Sophie was confused.

"What are you talking about? What dream?", Dante asked. Zhalia bit her lip.

"When you don´t tell them, I will!", Sophie said.

"Sophie!" But before Zhalia could say anything more, the scene in front them continues.

"What is happening? I don´t understand! Where are Rin, Kiron and Daddy?", the little girl sobbed.

"You will understand it someday! I promise, my little Azalea! But now go. You need to escape", the woman said patting the head of the girl and looking behind her checking if anyone followed them.

"I don´t want to. I want to stay with you and Daddy and Rin and Kiron and with my little baby sister!" The kid started to cry even more and was clutching to the woman´s chest.

"I´m sorry my Azalea! You can´t. Everyone is fine. And look", she pointed to her bump:" Your sister is fine! And when all this is over we will be together and celebrate your birthday and the one of your sister, okay!", the woman smiled slightly.

"O-Ok! Can I name her?", the little girl asked. Around them were sounds of screaming people and the heat of the fire. Sometimes you can see coloured lightening, which is looking like different seekerspells.

"Of course! Do you know a name?", she asked her daughter.

"Kanari! And in short form Kana!", the girls eyes sparkled for one moment. But then got even sadder when she realised she needed to go and leave her mother behind.

"This is a beautiful name!" The woman said and tears were leaking out of her eyes. Then she heard voices coming in their direction.

"Now go!", she urged.

"But what if I don´t find any friends?", the little girl asked afraid.

"There this way!"

"You will! I´m sure about it. Here! Take this! These are titans. When you don´t find any friends they will be your friends. And a book, were you can write your worries down! You just need to say ´Open Book`! But say it in our language. The place were you´re going to don´t know it."

The woman gave her two amulets and the book.

"But why are the titans in there? Did someone imprisoned them?", she asked worried.

"No time for questions! There were you´re going are people that can help you and teach you to let them out! Bye my Azalea! I will miss you!"

"NO! MOMMY!", the little girl screamed.

* * *

And then the vision became blurred...

This chapter was a little longer and I hope you enjoyed it. See you next week :D

And don´t forget to leave a comment! ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys,

I´m so so sorry! I had some really busy weeks. From violin concerts I needed to attend to drama-plays in school and Mothers day. To top everything I got ill. And I still am.

For all the people that left a comment: I NEVER said I will end this fanfiction and I don´t know who you got this idea. I had this idea for such a long time and I´not even finished yet with planning.

This chapter is a little shorter than usually because I´m ill.

A note to the last chapter (the one I had updated before): Azalea is a flower, the reason I choose this name will be reviled in future chapters ;)

* * *

Hope you will like it

They were now again surrounded by fog.

And even when the fog thins out Zhalia didn´t move one inch. Stand their like she was hypnotised. Everyone was looking to Zhalia with confusion visible in their faces. No one really understood what all this was about to meant.

The first one who spook again was Sophie: "We should go back!"

Everyone except Zhalia nodded and made their way back.

"Zhalia? Are you coming?", Sophie stepped next to Zhalia and smiled a little. But this little smile vanished when she saw Zhalia´s face. One tear was leaking out of her left eye.

"Why is this scenario so familiar? Those eyes! They...make me feel so comfortable!"

"But didn´t you say you saw those eyes in your nightmares?", Sophie asked irritated.

"Yes! They appeared always before I woke up. It felt like they wanted to protect me...It felt like they were the reason I woke up everytime."

Sophie then took Zhalia´s hand: "Let us go back, Zhaal!" She smiled and then nodded.

Lok´s home, Ireland

Everyone was sitting in the livingroom and Dante leaning onto the wall. No one asked why they both took so long. They just nodded. After Sophie and Zhalia sat down it followed a period of silence.

This time it was Den who spook first: "Soooo...has someone an idea what this just was or meant?" Some shook their heads to symbolize that they have no clue.

"We could search in all the books we got from the last mission. Perhaps they give us the answers", Lok suggested.

"I go get them!", said Montehue and went upstairs.

"Cyphercall"

Sophie opened her Cypherdex and searched for the file with the scanned portraits and the can of the room. Montehue came back with all their bags, where the books are in. Everyone grabbed their bag and put out all the books they had. Unfortunately it was not every book, because of the incident with the amulet of power.

"This will take a while", Den and Lok moaned and they both grabbed a book. They searched for any useful information but at some point they stopped...

"I don´t understand anything!", they said at the same time. Everyone sighted.

"Of course you don´t. This is this strange language again. It probably is also protected by a strong spell like the amulet. The only one that could touch the amulet and read the inscriptions was... ", Sophie stopped in the middle of the sentence and looked to Zhalia. The rest was following her example. Everyone was waiting for Zhalia to say something.

"Tzh! Careful or your eyes will pop out!", she just said and looked in another direction. But they didn´t stop looking to her. At some point she sighted and grabbed one of the books. She turned every page carefully and her eyes widen with every following page.

"What is it about?", Den asked impatient and looking over Zhalia´s shoulder almost falling on her lap. "Come one tell us or can´t even you read it?"

"I won´t tell you if you keep talking my ear off Den!",Zhalia gnashed with her teeth and raised her right eyebrow.

"Okay I get it. More space for Zhalia!", Den said tiptoeing away from her. You could hear faint giggles. They stopped when Den glared at them.

Zhalia continued with her duty.

"This is amazing!", she said.

"What is it about?", Harrison asked interested.

"It is a book full of spells. Some of them I never even heard of. Others look familiar."

"Can you read for us?", Tersely asked.

"Firecrusher! A defence spell. A barrier to block spells that have something to do with fire. This was put into the category of water", Zhalia read,

"Category of water? So this spells are sorted into different categorise", Scarlet summed together. Zhalia gave her a sceptical look before she agreed.

"Yes this is correct."

"What other categorise are there?", Sophie asked.

"Let me see!" Zhalia searched for some kind of register and found one.

"It seems like there are: Air, Fire, Earth and Water. But I´m sure there are even more. These spells are powerful. Some of them remind me of our spells like Freezer is something like Augerfrost and Airbreak something like Breakspell." Zhalia couldn´t take her eyes of the book.

"Isn´t Airbreak the spell you used earlier at the mission?", Sophie asked.

"I think so...I mean..I´m not sure. This was all so confusing!", Zhalia laid the book on her lap and held her head.

"I think we should call it a quits", Dante said and pushed himself of the wall. Zhalia froze as she heard Dante´s voice. The whole time he was silent. The event´s of the night are coming into her mind again. The picture of Dante kissing Scarlett made her almost cry again.

"Dante is right! It´s the middle of the night." Lok stood up:" Night guys..again!" The others also made their way upstairs. Zhalia closed the book and took it with her.

"Zhalia!" Dante tried to talk to her but she just walked past him. He let his head drop...

In Zhalia´s and Sophie´s Room

"What was that?" Sophie asked looking on her book about an Irish myth.

"What was what?" Zhalia asked while sitting on her bed and read in the ancient book.

"With Dante! Don´t lie to me. I know something happened between both of you."

Zhalia knew she couldn´t lie to Sophie. It doesn´t matter if your a master spy, you can´t lie to your best friend unnoticed. She closed the book.

"They kissed!"

"Who?"

Zhalia was biting her lip again.

"Dante and...Scarlett!"

Sophie immediately looked up from her book to Zhalia.

"Your kidding!"

"So it´s true. The great Sophie Casterwill can be wrong as well!"

"But...this can´t be possible. Dante wouldn´t... this can´t be right!" Sophie couldn´t believe it.

"Believe it or not." Zhalia put the book aside and switched the bedside lamp off.

"Good night!"

Sophie looked with a sad face to Zhalia and stood up. She made her way to Zhalia´s bed and lied down next to Zhalia.

"I´m sorry Zhaal!", Sophie whispered.

"Yeah me too!" Zhalia let her tears fall on the pillow and hold the amulet in her fist...

* * *

So this was it. Hope you liked this chapter. The spells I mentioned are all from me. And they belong to me. So don´t use them in your fanfiction. I needed some time to made them up. The same goes for every name and titan which don´t belong to the producers of Huntik.

So hopefully we see us next Sunday^^

Xerxes-nii


	6. Chapter 6

I AM SOOOOOOOOO SORRY! * digging own grave *

didn´t work on my laptop for SOME REASON .

I love to write this fanfiction and will keep updating it so don´t worry! When I don´t update it is probably because hates me again Q.Q

But to put all this aside here is a new chapter. After all this negative stuff follows now a bit hope for Zhalia and a new adventure for the team which got slightly bigger xD

Disclaim: I don´t own Huntik and its characters. But what I own are my Oc that will make a appearance sometime around and the new spells and new titans and like everything that sounds new to you xD

Have fun! :)

Zhalia slowly opened her eyes. A sun ray was hitting her face so she needed to blink a few times to get used to it. Sophie still slept next to her. She smiled a little when she saw Sophie drooling in her sleep.

"I´m feeling much better!" Zhalia stretched her arms and yawned. Then looking down on the amulet at her neck.

"It is like you looked over me while I slept", she thought and held it in her fist. This was already habit. Grabbing a towel she made her way to the bathroom, careful not to wake Sophie.

She could feel the water drops on her skin and how they were tickling her neck. It was early in the morning so she had the shower all by herself and had time to think... and accept certain kind things. She was thinking about a way to find out more about the amulet of power, thinking about a way to get her titans back, thinking about all the events which happened and the reason only she can read this foreign language, accepting that there is a possibility she never sees her beloved titans again, accepting that Dante didn´t have the same feelings for her, and accepting that there will be no us but only herself in the future. It felt like only a few minutes but she knew it must have been over an hour she was under the shower. So she turned the cold water on to wake fully up. Now she turned the water off again and left the shower. After she tied her towel around her body she left the bathroom.

Going into the bedroom she noticed the empty bed just to see Sophie at the wardrobe searching probably for something to wear. Zhalia stepped towards Sophie and also looked into the wardrobe.

"Good Morning Princess! What are you searching for?"

Sophie jumped:" Zhalia! You scared me to death!"

"You look very alive to me... I mean how alive a Sophie Casterwill can look when she isn´t painted!" Zhalia laughed a little.

"Haha very funny Zhaal! What got into you? You are in a way better mood. Did you sleep well?" Sophie smiled. She was very happy to see Zhalia in such a good mood.

"I think so...thank you Sophie...for being by my side the whole night."

"No problem. For this kind of thinks are best friends for." Sophie put a hand on Zhalia´s shoulder.

"What do you think? We could go downstairs and continue with the research and you can try to show me how to read the language and we can teach ourself new spells", Sophie suggested.

"Good idea...but could I put some clothes on before we start?"

Sophie laughed: "What? You didn´t want to go in your towel? Not understandable." Not even waiting for Zhalia´s sarcastic answer she went back to her wardrobe and then put a long black cardigan in Zhalia´s hands.

"I forgot to give you this. I though this would suit you. Just for home to get a little comfortable."

"...Thanks Sophie!" Sophie new Zhalia was never good with words on such situation, especially when it involves a ´thank you`, so she was grateful for what she got.

Dressing in her usual outfit and the cardigan they made their way downstairs.

It looked exactly like before. They sat on the sofa and while Zhalia took a book. Sophie opened her Cypherdex and looked over the portraits and other things they scanned.

Sometimes Sophie asked Zhalia to read something for her.

At some point Sophie gasped.

"What is it? Did you find something?"

She just pointed to one of the scanned portraits. Zhalia looked at it and now she knows why Sophie froze. She read the little text under it out loud:

"King Seshia Phantomhill, Queen Kagura Phantomhill, and their children Prince Kiron Phantomhill the oldest, Princess Rin Phantomhill the second oldest and the youngest daughter Princess Nausica Azalea Phantomhill shortly before her fifth birthday!"

"Those eyes! It is this woman I saw in my dreams and at this strange illusion yesterday!"

"It seems that she was the last Queen before the Kingdom was destroyed. There wasn´t another portrait. But look...This little girl. It reminds me of someone, but I don´t know who. In this illusion thing the woman, Queen Kagura, said that this little girl needed to escape. See, she wears the same things like the girl in the illusion..."

"Yeah I know, what about it?" Zhalia asked confused.

"What if she did?"

"Did what?"

"Escape! What if she really made it and she is still alive. Then we could search for her and.."

"She could let my titans free!", Zhalia finished Sophie´s sentence.

"...But Sophie! This happened thousands of years ago. It is impossible to survive that long!" Zhalia realised and gone were her hopes.

"Cherit did!"

One look of Zhalia was enough to tell Sophie what she wanted to say.

"Yeah I know he is a titan! But this Nausica person that looks so much like you is named Casterwill. That means there must be some kind of information on her and her family. And if she really is an ancestor of me, she must be mentioned in some Casterwill books. And if we find something about her, then also about this Azalea."

"This is pretty farfetched, even for you Sophie!"

"I know but it is maybe our only possibility to get your titans back! Lets give it a try." Sophie gave her a look of pity. Zhalia sighted.

"Whatever you want. I will do whatever it takes to get them back!" Zhalia´s determination let Sophie smile. You couldn´t find Zhalia often this motivated.

"Do I smell a new adventure?" Harrison just came downstairs.

"You smell right!" Sophie said.

"You know what I want to smell right now?", Sophie asked. Heads were shaking.

"Breakfast! I´m so hungry!" Harrison and Zhalia laughed.

"Then what are we waiting for. The others will be getting up soon too."

With this said the three made their way into the kitchen.

Zhalia stopped in the doorframe, having the memory of Dante and her in her head.

* flashback *

"I´m not saying that it´s good to bottle up everything and I can´t force you to tell me. But you should know, that we are her for you, Zhale!" Dante cupped her right cheek. He came nearer to her face.

"That ´I´ am her for you. I couldn´t forgive myself if you suffer and I could have done something to prevent it."

* end of flashback *

Zhalia bit her lip, before she shook her head and got into the kitchen.

"What about Mrs Lambert? Isn´t she always up at this time?", Harrison asked.

"She is indeed!"

Everyone turned to the source of the voice. Mrs Lambert was standing in the doorframe and smiled to them.

"Good Morning you three!"

A "Morning Mrs Lambert!" came immediately from Sophie. The others just wished a simple´morning´.

Mrs Lambert turned to Zhalia:"You seam to feel better today, Zhalia! Did you sleep well?"

"Yes! Even the nightmares are gone!"

"This is fantastic Zhale!" Harrison beamed at her.

Then you could hear something fell on the ground in the livingroom. More like someone. Afterwards you could hear someone swear.

They looked out of the kitchen to see who made this much noise in the early morning. Only to find Lok lying on the ground buried under books. He looked up and saw everyone starring at him.

"Morning guys!" Lok laughed nervously.

"Lok what have you done? It took us more than an hour to sort everything," Sophie scolded Lok.

"I´m sorry Sophie!"

Sophie just put her hands at her hips.

"What are you even doing up that early in the morning? For you it isn´t even sunrise yet!" Zhalia asked him curious.

"I was worried!"

Zhalia gave him a questioning look before Lok continued: "About you...you behaved so unlike you and then with everything that happened it is only normal that people worry about you, Zhaal...I wanted to study this books I´m now buried under to help you. But then I slipped and everything was crushing down on me...I´m such a klutz!" Lok sighed. Zhalia was holding a hand out to Lok.

"Yes you are, but a klutz with the heart at the right place!" Lok smiled and took her hand. She pulled him out and helped him to stand on his feet again.

"Wow! Unbelievable! Such nice words from you! How unusually!" Den joked as he came down the stairs followed by the rest.

"Apparently Lok was so loud that everyone woke up! * jawing * Great job dude!" Den said still a little tiered.

"Now that everyone is awake how about some breakfast" Mrs Lambert suggested.

"Awesome idea Mum. I´m starving!" Lok said rubbing over his tummy.

"After you cleaned the livingroom of course!" Lok´s mum added with a smile. After that she vanished into the kitchen.

"Oh man!" Lok threw his arms into the air. He started to take the first book.

The others started to laugh.

Lok´s home, Diningroom

After everyone got scrambled eggs, bacon and toast on their plates, Sophie told them about her idea she already told Zhalia.

"This is pretty farfetched don´t you think, Sophie?" Tersely said after she finished.

"Told you!" Zhalia rested her head on her right palm. Sophie just glared at her and then continued.

"It is the only option we have. Our does somebody has a better idea?" The silence was enough of an answer for her.

"I´m with Sophie! She has a point. This might be our only option." This were the first words Dante spoke today.

At the sound of his voice Zhalia shrugged. She bit her lip and looked down. Noticing Zhalia´s discomfort, Sophie tried to continue the conversation.

"So...when do we start?" Sophie´s enthusiasm made Zhalia smile. It felt good to know that there is someone who cared, after discovering that the man she deeply loved didn´t care less about her. That is at least what she thought.

Dante´s prov

Since I came downstairs this morning I observed her. She seems to be in a much better mood. And after I heard that she got rid of her nightmares I was delighted.

The whole night I couldn´t close even one eye thinking about a way to show Zhalia how I felt...to show her affection. I would give everything to comfort her.

I know the pain she feels right now. Not only the pain of losing her titans but also the pain of broken trust.

Third person prov

Little did he know that it was more then just broken trust, but a broken heart.

After breakfast everyone went to their room to pack their things. It was decided. They would leave after lunch and go to France to the Casterwill library near Paris.

Zhalia was at the balcony rolling the amulet between her fingers.

"Gareon! Everyone! Till we meet again, my precious friends!"

Sooo it is done! I hope you liked it :)

Till next time with a new chapter! 3

Let us pray to the fanfictiongod that he has mercy with me and let me login with xD

Love Xerxes-nii ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys,

I´ve finally made a new chapter hopefully to your liking^^

I had a new idea that I start some chapters with a quote I think fits to the feelings of the person the chapter is about or the situation. In this case Zhalia with her thoughts about Dante and the thoughts of their "relationship/friendship". These aren´t popular quotes from famous people and I will always write the name under the quote when its known. I came up with this idea when I watched "Criminal Minds", a popular crime series from America. They always end with a quote and I just loved the idea. Please read the chapter and write in the comments what you think about it. :)

This chapter will be about their trip to France, to the Casterwill library!^^

So have fun reading it! 3

"I dreamt we walked together along the shore. We made satisfying small talk and laughed. This morning I found sand in my shoe and a seashell in my pocket. Was I only dreaming?"  
―Maya Angelou

"I can´t believe that our vacation is almost over", Lok complained. The whole trip you could hear the annoying complaints of Lok and Den.

"Why didn´t we book a flight at a more comfortable time", Den said for the like 100th time. They needed to go up at four in the morning to get to the airport on time. They originally wanted to take a flight the day before, but because of the weather most flights were cancelled.

At seven they finally made it to the airport and just when Lok wanted to complain again Zhalia turned around facing them with an angry face pointing with two fingers at Den and Lok.

"You two! Sip it or the so called lack of vacation and sleep won´t be your biggest problem." With a last evil glance she turned away and made her way to the gate their flight goes. Both got a shiver.

"Was yesterday just a dream or was her mood much better... And she seemed much nicer." Den raised one eyebrow.

"Maybe we were hallucinating or it was her much nicer twin we just not know about", Lok guessed. This got them both a slap on the back of their head.

"Owch! What was that for Sophie?", Lok asked rubbing his head.

"For annoying me to pieces!" And then she just left in the same direction Zhalia went. Harrison just shook his head.

"When stupidity could cause death these to guys would have a very big problem!" The others agreed. Except for Dante. He was in his own thoughts again thinking about a way to fix things between Zhalia and himself...unsuccessful. But he was not giving up. He loved her more than anything and he knows Zhalia must have some kind of feelings for him. Otherwise it wouldn´t upset her that much. That´s at least what he´s telling himself.

In the plain

The stewardesses were just explaining the safety measurements.

 _"For your safety, please take a moment to listen to this important message about safety on board."_

 _"Oh man I can´t wait till we reach Paris! This will be so awesome", Lok said overexcited. As if all his tiredness from early is just gone._

 _"This won´t be like vacation Lok. We want to find answers and help Zhalia", surprising to everybody this came from Scarlett. Scarlett just gave Zhalia a warm smile. Everyone was very confused. But not as confused as Zhalia is right now. Silence came up between the now slightly bigger team. Only the stewardesses can be heard._

" _In preparation for departure, fasten your seat belt by placing the metal fitting into the buckle. For your comfort and safety, adjust the strap so it fits low and tight around your hips. To release your seat belt just lift the face plate of the buckle. As you know, turbulence is sometimes unexpected so we advise you to keep your seat belt fastened whenever you are seated."_

 _Everybody knows everything about safety while flying but no one spoke a word._

 _Every row had three seats. In one row there was Montehue and Tersely, having one free seat._

 _Behind them were Sophie at the window next to her was Zhalia and then Den. At the row in the middle of the plain right next to Tersely´s row were Harrison and Dante and behind them were Lok and Scarlett. Den and Lok got separated so they wouldn´t make so much trouble. Zhalia was seated between Sophie and Den so they couldn´t argue without getting an evil glare from Zhalia which made them stop immediately. They fight a lot about useless stuff._

 _Lok said it is like Zhalia and Sophie when they barley new each other: "Always arguing about stuff that doesn´t even matter."_

 _He got three glances from Den, Sophie and Zhalia. It´s not like they don´t like each other. It´s more like they need to fight to show affection. This sounds confusing to everyone on the team, but not for them._

" _For takeoff and landing, please make sure that your seat back is straight up, and your tray table is closed. Make sure that your carry-on luggage is placed underneath the seat in front of you or in an overhead compartment._  
 _And please, exercise caution when opening overhead bins."_

Everyone was checking that their luggage was placed right.

" _Though the use of cellular telephones cannot be allowed in flight you may use certain electronic devices when advised by your crew."_

 _Of course they switched of their normal cellphones. But they had safephones from the foundation. They developed them a month ago. They are like little Holotoms, but they still had their Holotoms and Cypherdexes with them, because the little Holotom like cellphones didn´t have much place for big informationfiles for the missions. But they had access to the foundation network._

 _And you can contact the seekers much faster and better. Of course they didn´t have games on them. So the excitement went down and Lok and Den weren´t interested anymore...for like a few minutes._

" _For everyone's safety regulations require your compliance with all lighted signs, placards and crew member instructions._  
 _This flight is designated non-smoking and smoking is not permitted in any area of the aircraft, including the lavatories. Tampering with, disabling or destroying a lavatory smoke detector is prohibited."_

 _This was useless information for the team. No one at the team did smoke. Not that anyone ever new about it._

" _In addition, please take a look at the safety card in the seat pocket in front of you. It explains the safety features of our aircraft as well as the location and operation of the exits."_

 _"Well this looks interesting!" Den said having a card in is hand._

 _"Den this is the menu card", Sophie said eyes rolling._

 _"So what´s with it? It is much more interesting than this safety card. And it has a much tastier content."_

 _Before Zhalia could even say something a stewardess was coming to their row._

 _"We will be going around with food and drinks so please be patient and listen to our explanations. You perhaps know them but other passengers doesn´t and can´t hear them when you and your female company are arguing so loud. Please consider the other guests." She smiled._

 _"Thanks for making my babysit job easier!" Zhalia said and the stewardess smiled one last time and went away with a "Your welcome Miss"._

 _The safety advises continued._

" _If you are seated in an exit row you may be required to assist the crew in an emergency. If you are unable or do not want to perform these functions, please ask to be reseated."_

 _Den and Sophie were sulking, but for different reasons. Sophie because she got trouble with the stewardess when, in her opinion, she didn´t do anything and and she is a little angry at Zhalia because of her comment to the stewardess. Den was sulking because the stewardess was really good looking and then Zhalia HAD to say babysitting. Now she must think about him as a little kid that needs someone taking_ care of him.

" _There are four clearly marked exit doors, two at each end of the aircraft, and two window exits over each wing._  
 _Please take this opportunity to locate the one nearest you. Each door is equipped with an evacuation slide. To exit, simply jump onto the slide and move away from the aircraft. If there is a power loss, floor level lighting will guide you to the exits, indicated by lighted exit signs."_

 _"This sound like fun. Don´t you think Scarlett. I really want to test this slide," Lok said smiling to Scarlet. Lok is one of the only once that is talking normal to Scarlet. Apparently most of the team knows about the kiss between Dante and herself. This was just embarrassing for her. She likes Dante and she knows that Zhalia likes him and Dante likes Zhalia as well. She just wanted a little attention from Dante, hoping that when he knew her better he will start liking her more. She didn´t know that Zhalia was standing on the balcony. It was such a bad timing. She knows she sucked up big time. After she and Sophie got better along she thought Zhalia and herself could become friends as well. They were almost the same age and she thinks that they could get along pretty well. Now she can forget it. But at least she wanted to make up to both of them._

 _"I will suppress my feelings for Dante. There are millions of guys out there. Dante is obviously not interested in me. How cold I be so stupid to think he likes me, when it is so obviously that he s head over in love with Zhalia. But she doesn´t seem to notice this. But you can tell she likes him a lot as well. So it is true. Love makes people really blind._

 _When Dante is happy, I will be. And now he is unhappy and it is all my fault. I need to find a way to make everything okay again..."_

 _She was deep in her thoughts. So she completely forgot Lok._

 _"Earth to Scarlett!" Lok was waving with his hand in front of her face. She blinked._

 _"What?..Oh Lok I´m sorry. I was in thoughts. What were you saying?"_

 _"I said that it sounds a lot of fun. I really want to test this slide. Seriously! What´s with you people in the last days. Am I so boring that no one is paying attention to me anymore?" Lok said this a little to loud so he got looks from the other passengers._

 _"Let me guess. You belong to the persons from the row to your right," the stewardess said._

 _"Yeah! How did you know?," Lok asked confused._

 _"I give you the same speech as your friends: Please be patient and listen to our explanations. You perhaps know them but other passengers doesn´t and can´t hear them when you and your female company are talking so loud. Please consider the other guests." She smiled and left._

 _Sophie and Den giggled, because they heard the stewardess._

" _If needed, oxygen mask will be released from overhead. To start the flow of oxygen, pull the mask towards you._  
 _Place it over your mouth and nose and adjust the mask and slip the elastic band over your head._  
 _To tighten the fit, just pull on the straps. You'll notice that the bag does not inflate, however, oxygen is flowing to the mask. Be sure to secure your own mask before helping others."_

" _Under your seat you will find a life vest. To wear it, tear open the plastic package, remove the life vest and slip it over your head. Wrap the straps around your waist, snap the two ends together and tighten. Inflate the vest by pulling down on one of the red tabs. You can also manually inflate the vest by blowing into one of the red tubes. It is important that you don't inflate your vest while inside the aircraft. Your seat cushion also serves as a flotation device. Simply place your arms through the straps and hug the cushion to your chest."_

 _"Hey guys is it true that we will meet Cherit in Paris?" Lok asked enthusiastically. The stewardess cough slightly._

 _"Right! Sorry!", Lok said sheepishly._

" _On behalf of all of us, we wish you a very pleasant flight. Thank you, for choosing our airline._ You are now aloud to talk more louder but not so loud so you disturb the other passengers and we will now going around to take your orders of food," the same stewardess said with a glance to the foundation team.

After an half an hour they all ate their food. The underaged had juice or tea while the adults had alcohol which they really needed right now. Tersely was the only one who ordered a coffee.

Then everyone was doing their own things.

Tersely was working with the notes he got from Zhalia and searched for any information in the database, while Montehue took a nap. Dante just sat with his Holotom and was doing some foundationwork. Scarlet was also reading a book and Lok sketched a little and sometimes showing it to Scarlett, Dante and Harrison who was also reading.

At some point Harrison started to talk to Dante.

"Soo..I heard you messed up big time!"

"...Jup!"

"Zhalia is like a sister to me. I should kill you for hurting her that much."

"I know! I won´t stop you. But first let me try to fix thinks and make somehow up for my mistake!"

"I would really like to kill you, but this would upset Zhalia because it doesn´t matter how much you hurt her, she will always like you no matter what!"

Dante listened intense to Harrison´s words:" Continue! I´m listening!"

"So instate I will help you fix things between you and Zhalia!"

Dante jumped up from his seat:" Really? Thank you so much Harrison!" This sounded like a shimmer of hope for him.

"Excuse me Sir! Could you be more silent please. You disturb the other passengers," the same stewardess said. It is like really bad karma and as if there is only one stewardess.

Lok suppressed a laugh while Dante sat down again.

"Your one to talk!" Harrison said before continued to read his book.

Sophie was listening to music and read a book, while Den played with this riddle he got from Lok to entertain himself. Zhalia was reading on of the ancient books and making more notes for Tersely.

At some point there were also pictures in it and symbols she couldn´t recognise. She hold the book a little high to look at it from a different angle. This caught the attention of an older man behind her. He tapped Zhalia on the shoulder. She turned around to be met with grey eyes.

"Excuse me young Lady! You seemed to have an interesting book there and have problems with it. May I take a closer look?" He asked very friendly.

Zhalia blinked. She isn´t sure if she really should give him the book.

As if he could read her mind he added:" You don´t have to give it to me. Showing is enough. I studied archaeology." He looked like between 60-70 years old. He had a white fullbeard and long white hair. He wears a strange green coat and his face looked really friendly...almost familiar. Zhalia nodded and showed the man the page of the book. A few minutes past till his eyes widen a little.

"But of course!"

"Do you recognise it?" Zhalia couldn´t really believe it. It is a symbol out of a book which was written before our time recording. So there is now way he could have known it.

"These are runes!"

"Runes?"

"Yes. Runes are not, like many believe, Celtic origin and doesn´t belong to the witches, but to the Germanic people. It was some kind of message to their Gods. You can use the runes as script, because they are syllables, but the Germanic people only wrote the most important. For them they where more like holy symbols, which have many meanings. The runes belong to the magical instruments and not the scripts. Actually they developed because of religious influences and magical use of the Germanic people to really effective magical seals which power someone can use. But this I just what they were told and believe in of course.

They were also used for fortunetelling. But some of the runes are forbidden in Germany because they were used for the wrong purpose in history for example from specific dictators.

All these runes can be found in the most unusual places. Like for example this book."

Zhalia was speechless. She listened to every word he said. It was almost like a grandfather was telling her granddaugther a story.

"You really know a lot about runes, sir!" Zhalia said respectful.

"When someone is really interested in something you want to know everything about it, isn´t it so young Lady?" Zhalia nodded. She could identify herself with this sentence because she was also very curious person.

"But what does Germanic runes do in this book? I mean this is impossible", Zhalia ask herself.

"Sometimes the impossible isn´t really impossible! It just seems like it because the right reason wasn´t found yet." The old man smiled.

She though about his words. But before she could say anything more you could hear a voice. She turned around again and listened.

"Ladies and gentlemen, **welcome** to Paris-Charles-de-Gaulle Airport. **Local time** is 9.34 am and the **temperature** is 31°C.

For your safety and comfort, please **remain seated** with your **seat belt fastened** until the Captain turns off the Fasten Seat Belt sign. This will indicate that we have parked at the gate and that it is safe for you to move about. Please check around your seat for any **personal belongings** you may have brought on board with you and please use caution when opening the **overhead bins** , as heavy articles may have shifted around during the flight. If you require **deplaning assistance** , please remain in your seat until all other passengers have deplaned. One of our crew members will then be pleased to assist you. On behalf of Irish Airlines and the entire crew, I'd like to **thank you** for joining us on this trip and we are looking forward to seeing you on board again in the near future. Have a nice stay!"

"Finally! This took an eternity!" Lok said throwing his arms into the air.

"This were just an hour and a half. We had longer flights, Lok!" Sophie said. When she put her earphones out of her ears. Everyone was making theirself ready.

"Guys someone needs to wake Montehue! He won´t wake up", Tersely said.

"I do it!" Den said and took his waterbottle to throw a bit water on his head. This woke him up immediately.

Den got an glare from Montehue.

"Hey, it isn´t my fault your sleep is so deep!" Den said. Obviously Montehue doesn´t like to be awakened.

The plain landed and the Fasten Seat Belt sign turned of. Everyone stood up and took their things.

Zhalia turned around so she could thank the old man but he wasn´t there anymore.

"Guys have you seen the old man behind us!" Zhalia asked confused.

"An old man? There was no one behind us the whole flight!" Sophie said slightly irritated. Zhalia was even more confused. She then asked a stewardess.

"Excuse me Miss! Where did the old man have gone that was in the row behind us?"

"I´m sorry Miss! You must be mistaken. There was no one in this row the whole flight! May you excuse me please?"

Zhalia didn´t understand the world anymore. Was she only dreaming?

Baggage picking up, Paris-Charles-de-Gaulle-Airport

Zhalia was still in her thoughts, while the others searched for their luggage.

"Zhalia pay attention! There is your suitcase!" Zhalia stopped her thoughts and grabbed her suitcase just in time.

When everyone had their suitcase they made there way out of the airport to the hotel where they finally will meet up with Cherit. The poor guy got sick. So he couldn´t go with them to Ireland. Now he fully recovered and will stay by his team again. He got all the information from their mission and the illusion they had to the fact that Zhalia can read all the books.

Hotel,Paris

Lok opened the door only to get a warm welcome from Cherit flying directly into his arms.

"Lok it is a pleasure to finally meet you again!"

"It is awesome to see you too. Do you feel better now?"

"The flue and fever is gone! It was a riddle for itself how a titan can get sick!"

"This doesn´t matter. What matters is that you finally are back!" Dante said. Cherit looked up and flew smiling to Dante and on his shoulder.

They all went into the apartment the foundation reserved them.

"Metz told me everything," Cherit said and then turned to Zhalia.

"I´m sorry Zhalia what happened to you. But we will find a way to free my brothers and sisters I´m sure about it!"

Zhalia smiled and stretched her arm out so Cherit could sit on it. He now had a closer look to the amulet. He inspected it for a while.

"This looks really familiar but I can´t say why. I´m sorry. It must be my age. Perhaps I remember later on."

Zhalia sighted.

"It can´t be helped. Maybe we find a clue in the Casterwill library." Sophie said enthusiastically.

"And this will be our next place we need to go immediately. Just take the important stuff with you," Dante said. Everyone nodded. They took a little bagpack from their suitcase and put everything they needed in there. Zhalia also put the same book she read on the flight in her bag and one of the spellbooks.

"Seekers we have a mission!"

On their way they got themselves food and drinks for their way.

"We need to be careful. The foundation said that the blood spirals and the organisation is near the place the Casterwill library is located."

"The blood spirals AND the organisation? Oh man! This will be something!" Den said. Harrison just put his head a little down. He always felt guilty when someone mentions the blood spirals.

Den noticed this of course as well as Zhalia.

"Don´t let yourself down so much. Just imagine how much fun we will have to beat up all this blood spiral idiots," Den said smiling at his brother.

"What is a better warm up for our adventure than to fight some brainless idiots," Zhalia added.

Harrison smiled a little.

"Thanks guys. I appreciate your concerns and effort to cheer me up. You know what? I really am looking forward to beat them up!" Now he gave them a grin.

"That´s the spirit Harry!" Montehue said laughing.

"Harry?" Harrison was confused.

"Don´t you like your nick name?" He asked.

"No, it is nice!" Harrison smiled at him.

"I´m sorry to interrupt your chat but I think we got to our destination." Dante said. They were after an hour of walking finally there. In front of them was a little house: The Casterwill Library!

"What are we waiting for! Lets go in!" Lok said going strait to the door and open it only to be met by a invisible wall with his face.

"Ouch! This hurt!"

"What´s up? Can´t even go into a house anymore?" Zhalia said with her hand at her hips.

"Really funny! Go on! You try it then when you´re so clever."Lok said.

"Guys stop it!" Sophie said but they didn´t listen to her. Instate Zhalia made her way into the house.

"Looks like there is someone to stupid to figure out that only Casterwill´s have exit to the library."

Suddenly Sophie´s older brother Lucas came down from the roof followed by his friends.

"Lucas! What are you doing here?" Sophie asked.

"Looking after my little sister! When I heard you were on your way here we also came so nothing will happen to you," Lucas said.

"I-don´t-need-protection, Lucas! I can take care of myself and I also have friends by my side," she said a little angry. She knew he only worries about her, but he needs to accept the fact that she is old enough to take care of herself.

Then everyone´s eyes opened wide.

"Are you guys strike roots or are you finally coming in? Here are a few books that wants to be read," Zhalia said from inside the library. Now her head popped up out of the door.

"Ähm Lucas didn´t you say only Casterwill´s can go into the library?" Sophie asked.

"If that is the case you need to refresh the spell perhaps, because Zhalia is obviously no Casterwill," Lok said.

"I-I don´t understand!" Lucas was speechless.

"Have I something in my face or why do you give me this looks?"

Then Lucas awakened from his shock, stormed to Zhalia and took her by the neck.

"How did you do this, witch?"

This got everyone alarmed. They all had there spells ready in there hands and Lok held his sword at Lucas neck.

"If I would be you I would slowly let go of Zhalia´s neck or you will know the feeling of a sword in your throat and a thousands spells fired at you at the same time." Dante had a murderous glance in his eyes almost like everyone else.

Slowly he let go of her neck. Zhalia cough a little. Normally Zhalia isn´t helpless. She would had got rid of him in no time. But she also knew that she got friends she could reline on. But now she isn´t sure if it was a good idea to let her friends do the job because they still had their spells fire ready and the sword didn´t move one inch. Even Sophie had a spell in her hand.

"Guys quit it! Don´t wast you power!" She said hoping to calm them down a little.

They slowly let their spells vanish and Lok lowered his sword.

"Unbelievable! Even you Sophie, my own sister!"

"Zhalia was more a sister to me than you are a brother to me, Lucas. Everyone who threatens my friends and family will met my anger, got that!"

Zhalia smiled a little at Sophie´s words. But this smile vanished fast when she sees a few enemies.

"Careful guys! We got visitors." Everyone turned around only to be met by a huge amount of enemies.

"Zhalia go into the library. There you will be save!"

"No, I can fight," she wanted to protest but got interrupted from Harrison.

"Be reasonable Zhale. Without you powers you have no chance." He knew that his words hurt Zhalia but he just wanted to protect her.

While Zhalia was sulky she did as they said and sat down near the doorframe, so at least she can watch them.

"Come out Powerbonded Caliban, Metergoulem!"

"Fight with me Powerbonded Sabriel!"

"Let us unit Powerbonded Kipperin, Powerbonded Baselaird! Bladecall!"

"Bring it on Powerbonded Antedeluvian!"

"Powerbonded Vigilante! Show them what you´ve got!"

"Be a good dog Fenris!"

"Use your strength Gybolg!"

"Venadek,Venadek, **Venadek**!"

After they summoned their titans the enemies were doing the same.

"Nightlurker, Ammit Heart-Eater, Redcap, Mindrone, Bonelasher, Harlequinn..." And many other titans. But the difference was that they had more of the same kind not like the foundation team.

The fight started. Spells had been fired and titans against titans, and titans against humans. The fight held on and on. Zhalia was bored and worried.

Then it was enough. She stood up and made her way on the ´battlefield`.

"I may have no powers right now but I can still fight!" She thought while taking down her first two opponents. Then she was running to the next one. She jumps into the air and kicked him with her foot in his stomage. Then she needed to douche a spell which was flying in her directions. Finally someone noticed Zhalia fighting.

"What are you doing? Didn´t we tell you to stay hidden? You can get hurt!" Sophie said furious.

"I´m also a seek...I´m also an foundation agent. This is my job you know," Zhalia snapped back while they both took a blood spiral down.

"...Ok! Take care of yourself Zhalia," Sophie said in defeat.

"Thanks Sophie! I..."

"But this doesn´t mean I agree with you. Your just so thickheaded that arguing would take some time and I don´t have this time right know. So prepare for some punishment later on, okay!" She said while firing an Boltflare at one organisation guy. Zhalia nodded and they separated again.

This fighting went on pretty long. Everybody was really tired and exhausted. The number of the enemies wouldn´t go down. At some point Dante fought against 20 at the same time and everyone of them has at least one titan by his/her side. The others had like 5 to 10 enemies. Their goal is probably to take down the strongest first.

"Bring it on! I could do this the whole day," Dante bragged but the exhaustion is clearly to see on his face. He as well had noticed Zhalia fighting, so he tried to fight as many as he can. But apparently he overdid it a little. While he was busy fighting like a maniac someone attacked him from behind with a spell. He flew back and landed hard on the ground. He was in pain. He didn´t have any energy for using Everfight.

"So even the great Dante Vale has a limit!" One of them said taunting.

Dante just grimaced from the pain that was going through his body. After one and another the others noticed that Dante needed help. The problem was just that they also had enemies to fight.

"Say bye bye, Dante Vale!" The same one said and all 20 of them were about to fire a spell at him.

Dante closed his eyes knowing that he won´t survive this many spells at the same time.

"Now what! I couldn´t even apologise to Zhalia!" He thought.

"Fire!"

"Noooo!" You heard someone scream.

As Dante opened his eyes he felt like closing them. In font of him was a blue light.

"I won´t let Dante die!"

Wow this got actually pretty long. But I couldn´t help it .

Hope you will like it^^

I sat their like many MANY hours writing this chapter. Started like on lunch time or so and now it is the middle of the night xD

Minus one or two hours of searching things about runes xD

app/cms/image/transf/dimension=234x10000:format=

This is a link to the picture where you can see the symbol Zhalia was looking at in the book^^

See you guys next time :)

Xerxes-nii 3


	8. Chapter 8

Oh my gosh...I finally made it. The New Chapter 3 I hope you didn´t forget me Q.Q

I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry . I had problems with my laptop. So if anybody dig a grave for me I have no problem to jump in it!

In addition to all this I had no ideas for this chapter. I know what´s going to happen, but it´s difficult to put my ideas into a chapter. But now I finally did it and I hope you will be happy.

I was soooo happy to read that I got over 40 reviews and I´m sure we will crack the 50 ^^

I love you all so much and thanks for having so much patient with me. And I know I made a mean cut at the end for the last chapter. I can´t promise to never do it again because I loooove to torture you all. But now I stop babbling and start with the new chapter :)

Have fun 3

"I have come to accept the feeling of not knowing where I am going. And I have trained myself to love it. Because it is only when we are suspended in mid-air with no landing in sight, that we force our wings to unravel and alas begin our flight. And as we fly, we still may not know where we are going to. But the miracle is in the unfolding of the wings. You may not know where you're going, but you know that so long as you spread your wings, the winds will carry you."  
― C. JoyBell C.

"Fire!"

"Noooo!" You heard someone scream.

As Dante opened his eyes he felt like closing them. In font of him was a blue light.

"I won´t let Dante die!"

Dante put his arms in front of his body to protect himself with the last bit of energy he had left. But after a few seconds he moved his arms away and risked a look. What he saw made him widen his eyes. The blue light shone brightly and protected Dante from every spell. It was like a magical shield. However this was not the reason he was so shocked. And not only he but all the enemies and allies standing there. In the middle of the blue light was no one other than Zhalia Moon. But she look quite different. She wore a blue gown which ended a little over her knees. A beautiful blue dress with different layers of different shades of blue. Her eyes also glowed blue and she looked like she used a powerful spell.

The enemies stopped with their spells and now tried to attack her with titans. No one of the Huntikteam dared to interfere and they didn´t need to. She had everything under control. She fought against everyone of them. Her fighting moves looked like she was flying through the sky.

"Like an angle!" Scarlett said in awe.

"I never saw something so beautiful", was the only thing Sophie could say.

Zhalia danced her way through the enemies. It was like she was flying and fighting at the same time. She also used different spells the others never heard of.

"Firestrike!", she screamed and a ball made out of flames was shot to her enemy. But these weren´t normal flames, instead she shot blue flames. The bloodspirals didn´t had a chance. They tried to use shieldspells but the attacks hit them like their wasn´t even a shield in the first place.

After knocking out 15 enemies she called:"Battleforge!" and summoned a weapon that looked like a war scythe. It looked quite similar to one but the others notice ornaments and other small stuff that they´ve never seen before. On the blade was a symbol which looked like the amulet of power.

With this war scythe she bead 11 bloodspirals and five organisation members. While she fought, the other got ride of the first shock and started to fight again, except Dante who could just lie their. He tried Everfight, but it wasn´t working, because not only was his body exhausted but he lacked of magicalpower.

After she beat a few enemies she finally reached the men who ordered to kill Dante.

"Your not unbeatable!" he said and then started to fight.

"Not bad! For a girl!" the man said after they started to fight. "But I sure would have preferred Vale! To see his dead eyes looking right into mine! What a wonderful view! Wouldn´t you agree?"

When you thought the energy around Zhalia couldn´t get any stronger you were wrong.

Suddenly the amulet of power which was still around her neck started to glow.

"Awake Legendary Titan of Royalty: PEGASUS!"

A beautiful looking titan was coming out the amulet. It was a horselike creature with darkblue fur. It wore an silver blue amour. Instate of a mane he had two grey horns. Around his hooves were blue flames. On his back are huge beautiful wings.

The man tried to awaken another titan but his amulet was kicked out of his hand by Zhalia. Then the titan began to attack him and breathed blue fire. He could barley dodge the attack, then called his titans back and started to run. The others didn´t need much time to notice the new titan on the battlefield and their leader running away. They also called their titans back and started to ran.

"This isn´t over yet!" Their leader screamed before they got away.

Then Zhalia went to Dante with her titan. She kneed down and put her hands on Dante´s chest. The others followed her and stood around her and Dante. The titan, called Pegasus, breathed against her hands. It looked like he was giving her power. Zhalia´s hand glowed blue and it seemed like every cut and wound vanished. She stood up, got a few steps away and after a while the weapon and the titan got back into the amulet and her eyes stopped glowing blue.

Zhalia blinked a few times and looked around her to find her friends and Lucas team staring at her. "What are you guys staring at? Do I have something on my face? And what happened? I can´t remember a thing!" Confusion was shown on her faces when they kept staring.

"Guys? Sophie?" Zhalia waved in front of her best friends face. Sophie snapped out of her gaze and started to stutter:" I´m sorry I-I just..."

"What´s the matter with you guys? It´s like you´ve seen a ghost." Then from the corner of her eyes she could see Dante, who tried to stand up.

"Dante!" Zhalia pushed the others aside and rushed to his side and tried to help him up. You could see worry in her eyes, when she looked at him. Dante smiled a little and he brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear, which made her blush a little and smile. This was the first little smile she gave him for the past days and he just thought:" How did I manage to life without this gorgeous smile of hers?" They gazed into each others eyes for the next seconds forgetting everything around them.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Zhalia and Dante stepped apart and stopped their staring. Instead Zhalia´s face showed annoyance towards the person laughing.

"HAHAHAHA I CAN´T BELIEVE IT! HAHAHAHAHA!" Den clamped his stomach out of to much laugher. It seemed like his laugher was infectious because some others started to giggle as well.

"What is the matter with you guys?" Zhalia asked and stared Den almost to death. Den tried to stop the laugher, but even with every effort he just couldn´t stop. Zhalia´s mood started to get worse. After a few tries he finally could form a proper sentence.

"HAHA- Zhalia HAHA you look hilarious!"

"What are you talking about? I look as always", she said.

"Yeah? Didn´t notice you wearing dresses with ruffles before haha!"

"What are you talki..." she broke up her sentence when she looked down her body and notice a princesslike dress which only reached her knees. She was actually beautiful in this dress. Den just laughed about the fact, that this is not Zhalia´s style at all and she wouldn´t wear something like this even for a million dollar.

"What the hell! Den what did you do?", she asked and griped him by his collar.

"Why me? I was just noticing it!", he tried to defend himself.

"And were are my other clothes, Den?"

"I told you it wasn´t me who dressed you like this!"

"Yeah sure!" Zhalia said not believing one word of him.

"He´s telling the truth Zhale!" Lok tries to reason with her. Something in his eyes told Zhalia that he was telling the truth and she threw the spell in her hand away, which she didn´t even notice she created and realised Den out of her grip.

"What happened then?"

"Zhalia did you realise what you just did?" Harrison asked her and pointed to her hand. "You just used magic!"

Zhalia looked at her hand and started to smile. "I used magic! I got my powers back!" She grinned from one ear to another but it froze when she looked into the faces of the others.

"Wha-What is up? Why aren´t you happy?"

Sophie stepped forward with a worried face. "You...have no memories of the past half of an hour? So you don´t know anything you did?", she asked.

"...No. I don´t know why. It´s like I fainted or more like I dreamed. It wasn´t a nightmare, but a beautiful dream. I felt so good and...wait...what did I do? Oh god did I hurt someone? Dante did I hurt you?" Zhalia panicked. She couldn´t forgive herself if she ever hurt one of her friends and especially Dante.

"No!...actually the opposite...You healed me Zhale", Dante said and gave her an ensuring smile.

"I did? How? And how did I get my powers back?" Zhalia turned her head from side to side to look at everyone, but she just got questioned looks. She then look at her hands again.

"We have no clue. The first second you looked normal and a second after, you changed into this!" When he said "this" he gestured his arms around Zhalia. It was a riddle for itself, but nobody had clue.

"I just know one thing Zhalia. You saved us all and especially me. Without you I would be no more. When you fought against all those people, you...looked like an angel from another world. You used spells I have never heard of before. You even used Battleforge to summon a weapon and I have no clue where it came from. And to top it all you called a new titan. It was amazing. Even now your aura radiate powerful energy and magic. It´s like no one could stop you." Dante said and with every word he spoke his amazement grew. Everyone seemed to agree. Zhalia blushed a little.

"The question is: How did you do this? How did you change and where did the weapon and titan came from?", Tersely asked. His spirit of research woke up. He wanted to find out more. Everyone else seemed also fired up.

"This is just to crazy! First she could step into a Casterwill-only library and then this. I will be discussing this with the Casterwill council and will contact the Foundation. You should do the same. See you!" Lucas waved and then vanished with his team. The only one who noticed was Sophie. But she just nodded. She was still angry with him for attacking Zhalia. He is her brother but he has gone to far.

"Sooo...what do we do now?" Harrison asked.

"The reason we actually came here. We will search for answers." And with that said Zhalia and Sophie made their way into the library, because their were the only two who could enter. The others were contacting the foundation to give a report about the current events.

They looked for every book looking old enough to have useful content and had something about history or a familytree. The library wasn´t that huge so it was not difficult to find anything. Zhalia was checking a row at the left wall when she felt something strange.

"Sophie? Can you feel this?"

"No, what do you mean?"

"There is some kind of magic here", Zhalia said when suddenly the amulet started to glow a bit. She was still in this dress and this was the first reaction of the amulet she could get after the attack. She took the amulet in her hands and tried to feel the energy so she could understand what it wants. It was a intuitive gesture. She didn´t even notice what she was doing. She went along the row of books followed by Sophie. At some point the glowing got stronger. She stepped closer to the row, just to be sucked up into some kind of portal. She held Sophie on her sleeve so she was also sucked into it. A short scream of shock could be heard and also reach the ears of the people outside.

"Sophie? Zhalia? Are you alright?", Lok asked, but didn´t get an answer. This got the others worried. They tried to look into the library, but as far as they can see there was no sign of the girls.

They closed their eyes and when they opened them they were in some kind of tunnel. Sophie tried to use a boltflare but was not able to do it.

"What´s happening? I can´t use my magic here", Sophie said in shock.

"Maybe here is some kind of magic shield to prevent foreign spells"

"But this is a Casterwill library. How can this be possible?"

"Something tells me this is something else. The amulet of power brought us here, so of course our normal magic doesn´t work here." Zhalia said while twisting the amulet between her fingers. Both thought of a way to create some light so they can figure out where they were. Then the truth dawned upon Sophie.

"Zhalia you said you have read a few books about those foreign spells. Do you know by any chance one that can give us some light?" Zhalia though for a while before she nodded.

"I never tried them. So I don´t know if I am able to!"

"Did you forget already? You used one in the cave we discovered in Ireland. You used a spell to break the barrier even I couldn´t break with a Casterwill spell. It is our best chance. I´m positive you can do this!" Sophie said and put a hand on Zhalia´s shoulder. Zhalia nodded unsure, took a deep breath, tried to concentrate and closed her eyes. She tried to let the energy flow into her body. Sophie´s eyes widen a bit. She felt a huge burst of energy coming from Zhalia. At some point Zhalia concentrated on the words she wanted to said and finally spoke the spell.

"Lightsproud!" First nothing happened, but then appeared a little light in Zhalia´s hand, which looked like a seed. This seed broke apart and out of it grew a small beautiful flower made out of light.

"You did it. It´s gorgeous!", Sophie said amazed. Zhalia opened her eyes and looked at the little flower made of light in her hands.

"It feels so warm and good. Like there is a tiny bit of life in my hand", Zhalia thought and then looked to Sophie, because she gasped.

"What is it?", she asked.

"Look Zhalia!", Sophie said pointing in no specific direction. Zhalia looked away from Sophie, but around them. She also gasped. Around them was a huge tunnel filled with rows and rows of bookshelves. In the middle of the tunnel or more like in the middle of the hall was a podium. Zhalia and Sophie went to it and as they reached it they saw an inscription.

"What does it say Zhalia?" Sophie asked. This was just another proof, that this hall doesn´t really belong into the Casterwill library. The text was in this foreign language.

"Show the sign and wisdom will obey to your will!"

"It´s a riddle!" Sophie said after one minute of silence.

"You´re such a genius! Wouldn´t have thought of it!" Zhalia said in her sarcastic undertone.

"Really funny Zhale!"

Zhalia stepped a bit closer and brushed with her hand over the dusty podium, while Sophie talked about possible solutions. Suddenly a memory flash hit Zhalia.

* flashback *

"Rin what is this place?", a little girl asked a probably 12 year old teenager. They were in some kind of library.

"Can´t you tell? This is a library Azalea.", this teenager named Rin said laughing.

"I know what a library is Rin!" Azalea said pouting. "But what are we doing here?"

"It is a special library Zale! It is the library of dimensions! Only the dimension princess has access to the information and can give access.", Rin told her. Azalea´s eyes lost a bit of her sparkles.

"You know I don´t want to be the dimension princess and don´t want anything to do with it. Why do you bring me to such place?"

"Because I want you to see how awesome it can be. You can have answers to nearly every question your heart dishier to know the answers to. Isn´t this amazing?" Rin said and supported her sentences with wild gestures.

"Really? Every answer? How does it work?"

"First you need to get a bit older, because you need the amulet of power."

"What? Not fair. Why do you bring me here in the first places, when I can´t even use it yet?" Rin held one hand in front of her mouth to stop the upcoming laugher.

"Azalea come!" Rin gestured to a podium in the middle of the hall.

"Can you read for me what it says?"

"Show the sign and wisdom will obey to your will! What does that mean, Rin?" Rin smiles, because of the sudden interest her sister showed to it.

"And this is the reason, why you need to wait. This sentences is some kind of riddle. Can you see this symbol?", she asked. Azalea nodded.

"It is the symbol of our kingdom and...the symbol of the amulet of power, which belongs to the dimension princess. So you mean the only thing I need to do is hold the amulet above the symbol on the podium?"

"Jup. But like I said, you need to wait a bit longer till the time comes!"

"And when will that be?" She asked curious. It surprises Rin a little, because as far as she knows Azalea always hated the thought of being the dimension princess, nevertheless is she happy that she was able to change her mind a bit.

"You will see!"

* end of flashback *

Zhalia snapped out of this sudden flashback and looked slightly confused. Sophie obviously noticed this sudden change in Zhalia´s gestures.

"Zhalia are you okay? You seem to be a little pale", Sophie asked, concern visible on her face. But instead of answering she got even closer to the podium. She brushed a bit of dust of the podium, so the sign she saw in the flashback was visible. Sophie gasped.

"This is the same symbol we saw in the cave in Ireland. It looks exactly like the amulet of power." Zhalia now puts the amulet above the symbol like this girl in the flashback told this little girl Azalea. First nothing happened, but after a few seconds some kind of illusion of a woman appeared.

"I am the guardian of the dimension library Aurora. And I am here to answer all your questions...

So this was the next chapter. It´s not perfect, but...yeah..it´s still a chapter. So the next chapter will follow soon, but I am in Finland till the 18th with my Orchestra and play on the biggest Folkfestival in Europe :D

Don´t worry! I have notes worth three chapters ;)

See you soon 3


End file.
